


Practice Makes Perfect

by TurquoiseTerrier



Series: A Bond Like No Other [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Smut, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: Aaron and Robert celebrate their first wedding anniversary.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about leaving this and posting it on Saturday then I thought... nah.
> 
> This took me longer to write than anything else I've written for weeks haha, I hope it's not awful...
> 
> Let me know what you think! -gulps nervously-
> 
> ALSO: I posted another part in this series, entitled Walking Alone (But Not For Long) tonight. It is marked Gen, so you may not have seen it but please, if you want, go read. :)

**October 2016**

Aaron woke to soft kisses being peppered on his neck. “Mmm,” he said, opening his eyes. “Hello,” he said, looking at his husband.

“Hello,” Robert said back, pulling away from Aaron's neck to grin at him. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary to you too,” Aaron said as he was tugged over to lie on his back, Robert climbing on top of him. “It's like that, is it?” He said, words turning into a groan as Robert ground himself against him, his husbands hard cock rubbing against his own.

“I want you.” Robert said, pressing their lips together. Aaron parted his legs, Robert slipping between them as Aaron opened his mouth, their tongues twisting together as the kiss deepened.

“Have me then,” Aaron breathed as they broke apart.

Robert smirked, shoving the covers away, exposing their naked bodies to the cool air of their bedroom. He licked his lips, taking Aaron's breath away as he covered the younger man's mouth with his own, Aaron's arms coming up around Robert's back, Robert resting on his elbows, his hands at Aaron's neck.

They kissed for a little while, the emotion building between them, their bond flaring with waves of lust and desire. They broke apart, gasping for breath and Robert reached his hand out, the bottle of lube flying from the bedside table into his outstretched fingers. “Showoff,” Aaron told him with a grin.

“Practice makes perfect,” Robert said brightly, flicking the cap open.

“That's what they- oooooh,” Aaron groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes as Robert's slick fingers entered his hole. “Oh, that feels good,” he said. “Don't stop,” he said, opening his eyes again to glare at Robert who was shaking his head at him, holding his fingers still inside him.

“Yes boss,” Robert said, sticking his tongue out at him. Aaron reply to that was lost in another groan as Robert started to stretch him. He was still loose from their love making the night prior, so it didn't take long until Robert was pulling away, switching his fingers for his cock.

Aaron leaned up, capturing Robert's lips with his own as the older man sank into him, the familiar feeling of Robert inside him mingling with sensations around his own cock, their connection, always heightened during sex, letting him feel everything that Robert felt.

He tightened his grip, digging his fingers into the flexing muscles of Robert's back as the older man thrust into him, Robert gripping the sheets next to Aaron's head.

Aaron raised his legs from the bed, wrapping them around Robert's waist and tightening them, urging his husband on. The need for air forced their lips apart, Robert tucking his head into Aaron's neck instead. “Harder,” Aaron gasped out, Robert obliging, their skin slapping together.

Their bond expanded; their emotions becoming so mixed they couldn't tell whose was whose, their entwined bodies feeling like one as they raced towards climax.

“I'm gonna come,” Aaron said, Robert's hair getting into his mouth. The older man lifted his head, pressing their lips together hard, thrusting one, two, three more times before they came at the same time, Robert filling Aaron up as come splattered between their chests from Aaron's dick.

Robert rested his forehead against Aaron's, their breath intermingling as they panted, smiles on both their faces. Aaron rested his palms flat against Robert's back, his legs falling away from Robert's waist, back to the bed as they came down from the high.

Eventually, Robert pulled out, rolling off of his husband and instead of lying next to him for a cuddle like Aaron had been hoping for, getting straight up and out of bed.

Aaron's brow furrowed. “Where you going?” He asked, put out.

Robert stood at the end of the bed and stretched, stark naked. Aaron's cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight, and Robert smirked. “Later,” he said, coming around Aaron's side of the bed and leaning down to give him a kiss. “Now, I'm going to make you breakfast,” he said. “You going to get up?” he asked.

Aaron didn't move. “You can bring it here,” he decided.

“Alright,” Robert said, going to their bedroom door. “Up to you...” he opened the door, walking onto the landing.

Aaron pushed himself up onto his elbows. “You not gonna get dressed?” He asked.

“Thought I'd give you a show,” Robert smirked. “Just me in an apron, cooking you breakfast.” He shrugged. “But if you can't be bothered to come and watch...”

“I'm up, I'm up!” Aaron said, scrambling out of bed and chasing Robert down the stairs, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
